Del 16 al 21 de abrilprometo escribir lo demás¬¬
by Snitch1
Summary: Luego subo lo demás...nuevamente mudanza niñas...
1. Default Chapter

Miércoles 16 de abril  
  
Mc Gonagall se la ha pasado preguntándome por mis heridas, no le contesté nada.. Después de clases fui a la biblioteca, estuve hablando un rato con Percy..dice que Oliver tampoco le ha escrito a él..=S empiezo a preocuparme..  
  
-Hola Clarissa!!!-dijo Thais acercándose a nosotros..  
  
-Hola Thais..-dije- el es Percy Weasley, ella es Thais Linley..acaban de transferirla, está en Slytherin.. -hola..-dijo Percy estrechando su mano..- bueno debo irme..nos vemos chicas y gusto en conocerte Thais!- y se fue, seguramente a besar una foto de mi elfo -_-u  
  
- ¿y tu novio?- preguntó..  
  
-quién??? O_ô  
  
-Pucey..-dijo ella..  
  
-es mi amigo..-dije- mi novio se llama Oliver Wood..  
  
-¿Oliver Wood? ¿el chico guapo de excelente trasero del Puddlemere es tu novio?  
  
-si ^^  
  
-wow! Que suerte!- dijo ella- ¿y dónde está ahora? Escuché que cancelaron partidos y todo eso por un tiempo..  
  
- en su casa..-contesté algo triste- espero que vuelva pronto..  
  
-no te preocupes..-dijo ella..Artemis llegó..  
  
-si ves a Cho dile que no me has visto..-dijo.  
  
-¿por qué?- pregunté. -sólo hazlo..por favor..  
  
-esta bien..  
  
- Hola Artemis!-dijo Thais.  
  
-ah hola..-dijo Artemis- nos vemos..-se fue.  
  
-¿qué no que no le importa?- preguntó ella triste.  
  
-no..-dije- no es eso..algo le pasa..está actuando un poco raro..=S  
  
-hola Thais!!!-dijo Pucey que se acercaba con Flint y Terence- quiero presentarte a unos amugos, ellos son Marcus Flint y Terence Higgs..ella es Thais Linley..  
  
-hola!!- dijeron ellos y se pusieron a hablar con ella..Pucey se acercó a mí..  
  
-¿cómo siguen tus heridas?- preguntó.  
  
-bien..-contesté- y no creas que ya olvidé que intentaste matarme..  
  
- lo siento..tu sabes que..el Lord lo ordenó..  
  
-si calro, dijo: "mata a mi pequeña hija"..  
  
- no en realidad dijo: Dale un buen susto a Clarissa para que vea que conmigo no se juega..y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿me perdonas?  
  
- está bien..-dije- sólo porque creo que no eres tan malo como aparentas..  
  
-eso crees?- preguntó o_ô  
  
- sip..^^- si como no..-_-U  
  
- Oye Thais! Vas a ir a lagún lugar de vacaciones?- preguntó pucey- siempre hay espacio para una ,ma´s en mi cama.  
  
-PUCEY!!!- dijo Terence molesto- déjala en paz..pobre chica, no le gustan las miserias..  
  
- no sé, tal vez voy a Alemania a ver a mi familia..y ustedes?- preguntó thais sonriendo.  
  
- a donde nos lleve Pucey-dijeron Flint y Terence..-_-U  
  
- aún no se a donde..-dijo Pucey..=S  
  
- Tu Clarissa?- preguntó Thais. - no sé..-contesté..oh que buena pregunta!! ^^U quiero a mi elfo cerca de mí!!!! Lo necesito, bueno no mucho..pero si..^^U  
  
Jueves 17 de abril  
  
Mi elfo ha regresado!!! Eso me lo dijo Allison, estoy tan feliz..nada más que espere a que lo vea para gritarle porque no me escribió en estos días ò_ó caminaba yo por ahí..Oliver iba por ahí..  
  
-Elfo!!! ^^  
  
-Snitch!-dijo sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a no escribirme? Ò_ó  
  
-qué?..yo..es que..  
  
-nada de excusas!!! Tuviste tiempo!!! Ò_ó  
  
- es que..pero..  
  
-nada de peros!!! Ò_ó  
  
- te extrañé..^^  
  
-en serio, mi elfito???- pregunté.  
  
-si..-contestó..  
  
-no creas que con eso se me olvida! Ò_ó  
  
-oh..snitch..tu sabes que te amo..pero..estaba ocupado..  
  
-en qué??? O_ô  
  
- en..en..-dijo- esta bien si tuve tiempo de escribirte..pero no lo hice, se me olvidó _  
  
- qué? No puedo creerlo WOOD- dije yéndome..ò_ó  
  
-Snitch!!!- escuché que decía Oliver- no seas así!  
  
-larala!!! No te escucho!!!- dije tapando mis oídos y cerrando los ojos- tururu..larala..ahhhhhhh!- me caí cuando choqué con alguien -_-U arriba de alguien..era Pucey -_-U  
  
-Oye!!! Esa si me dolió..-dijo Pucey..  
  
-lo siento..-dije levantándome..  
  
-si claro..querías más del Señor Pucey Montague..  
  
-uyyyyyyyyyy si! No sabes..muero por estar contigo..  
  
-pues eso parece..XD  
  
- no..no parece..-dije.  
  
-Snitch! Lo siento!-dijo oliver que llegaba corriendo- ¿qué hace el aquí? O_ô  
  
- aquí vivo..-contestó Pucey.  
  
- Oliver olvídalo, ahora no quiero hablar contigo..-dije enfadada..  
  
-¿por qué no? O_ô  
  
- porque..estoy muy ocupada..-contesté.  
  
-en qué??- preguntó Oliver O_ô  
  
- en..en..  
  
- EN MI!-dijo Pucey sonriendo -_-U- vámonos snitch!-dijo tomando mi mano y nos fuimos..pobre Oliver pero el también tiene la culpa!!! Ò_ó llegamos a la Sala Común y pucey se fue a no se donde con Terence y Flint..y yo me quedé solita..estúpido elfo!!! _  
  
Viernes 18 de abril  
  
Me voy a Estocolmo a ver a mi mamá. Artemis va conmigo..yuhu!! reunión familiar -_-U de seguro nos va a regañar..no quiero ir!! _ pero mi abuelo me va a obligar..ahhh!! Lo bueno es que invité a Crabbe, Goyle y Draco y dijeron que tal vez irían..  
  
Más tarde.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle no van a ir!!! Ò_ó Sólo Draco..dice que sus papás están muy melosos y no quiere aguantarlos..  
  
Todavía más tarde..  
  
Percy dice que irá a Liverpool!!! Con Oliver!!! Ò_ó iré a hablar con ese elfo..lo busqué por todos lados..lo encontré en la biblioteca..  
  
-oye tu!!-dije molesta- ¿qué es eso de que Percy irá contigo a tu casa?  
  
- ahh..eso..sólo va unos días..ya sabes unas pequeñas vacaciones..- contestó sonriendo..ò_ó  
  
-vacaciones en tu casa? Contigo? Para Percy es el paraíso..-dije molesta.  
  
-no te enojes!-dijo.  
  
- claro..que la pobre Clarissa no se enoje mientras su elfo está con Percy!!! El gay!!!  
  
- oh vamos snitch..tu sabes que no va a pasar nada..  
  
- estaré en estocolmo, en mi casa..por si algún día te acuerdas de escribirme..-dije y me fui..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
A veces siento unas ganas de golpear a Oliver ò_ó  
  
Sábado 19 de abril  
  
Arghhhh!!! Odio no estar con Oliver, pero no es mi culpa que sea tan odioso!!!! Supuse que lo encontraría en Gryffindor, así que fui..lo bueno es que se donde es y las contraseñas por Ginny ^^ llegué, por ahí estaban unos Gryffindors que no conozco, Allison..Y ahí estaba mi elfo con Katie..sentados en la alfombra  
  
-contigo quiero hablar!!!-dije apuntando a Oliver con mi dedo amenazadoramente.  
  
-Yo también te quiero..-contestó, Katie rió -_-U  
  
- mira..-dije sentándome frente a él, Katie seguía por un lado..-¿te importa?- pregunté a Katie..ella me miró feo y se levantó..  
  
-Piénsalo Oliver, sería muy divertido..Quidditch, playa, tu y yo..-dijo Katie mientras se iba a sentar con Fred y George. -qué significa eso de "tu y yo"?- pregunté.  
  
-ahh..eso, Katie me invitó a una playa..en realidad es un hotel en el que practican quidditch, la alberca es en forma de una snitch, las bebidas tienen forma de bludgers..y..  
  
- =(..  
  
-O_ô oh vamos Snitch! Nunca he ido a un lugar así..y creo que sería genial..  
  
-esta bien..-dije tratando de no parecer triste- ¿Con quién vas?  
  
- Katie y yo..^^  
  
-Oh..-dije- bien..eso es genial..- me fui..ò_ó ¿qué le pasa? Fui a la biblioteca, nuestro centro de reunión..estaba con Pucey, Flint, Terence, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Courtney, Millicent, Pansy, Pamela, Thais, Cho, Parvati, Padma, Ginny, y Lavender caundo me llegó una lechuza de Steven que decía que puedo invitar a todos mis amigos a Australia (tiene otra casa allá) ¿de dónde saca tanto dinero? O_O y si es narco? Como sea todos dijeron que me dirían mañana, Draco dijo: cuenta conmigo..no tengo otro lugar a donde ir -_-U En fin iré a empacar.  
  
Domingo 20 de abril  
  
Llegamos a Australia. Vinieron conmigo Pucey, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Terence, Flint, Hermione, Allison, Courtney, Padma, Cho, Parvati y Lavender. Mi mamá no me habla..supongoq ue algun día me hablará de nuevo..o eso creo..Artemis se la ha pasado con Ashley y Nat. Ginny se enojó con Crabbe así que fuimos a caminar, nos paramos cerca de un hotel..  
  
-es que Crabbe a veces es un completo idiota..-dijo Ginny molesta.  
  
-Todos los hombre son así..-contesté.  
  
-ay! Ese tipo lujurioso de allá te está mirando..  
  
-segura que no es a ti?  
  
-no! Ahh..ahora mira tu trasero..y babea..si vieras su mirada lujuriosa estarías aterrada.. -ja! Que el tipo ese disfrutre unos momentos de alguien como yo que nunca tendrá..  
  
-en sus sueños tal vez..  
  
-nadie me tiene en sus sueños sin su permiso..  
  
-oh no..el tipo lujurioso viene hacia nosotras.. .vámonos..-dije..dimos media vuelta..  
  
-ey!! Ginny? Clarissa?- preguntó una voz muy conocida, volteamos, era Oliver..-¿por qué huyen de mí?  
  
-no huíamos de ti..-dije..  
  
-Si claro..-dijo Oliver- díganme!  
  
-es que Clarissita quería ir a hacer pipi..-contestó Ginny ^^U  
  
- O_ô-------------Oliver..  
  
- U_U------------Yo  
  
- =P-------------Ginny.  
  
- qué haces aquí?- pregunté- ¿vienes solo?  
  
- no, con Katie..-contestó ò_ó..  
  
-y dónde esta ella?- pregunté celosa..  
  
-en el cuarto, durmiendo supongo..quedó muy cansada de ayer..-contestó despreocupadamente.  
  
-Cansada??? O_ô de qué? Ò_ó  
  
- de..momento..no pensaras que?? Snitch! Tu sabes que solo somos amigos, dormimos en cuarto separados..  
  
-por eso decía..u_u  
  
- no confías en mí..-dijo mi elfo indignado..  
  
-claro q ue si..es que eres muy..mujeriego U_U- y en ese momento llegaron varias tipas con mini bikinis..  
  
-Oliver!! vamos a jugar!  
  
-si elfo!!!-dijo otra ò_ó  
  
-elfo?????-pregunté enojada- solo yo te puedo decir así..  
  
- es que son mis fanáticas del Puddlemere..-contestó Oliver sonriendo aunque incómodo..  
  
-además a ti qué niña?- pregntó una de ellas- tu quién eres?  
  
-Era su Snitch!-dije- vamonos Ginny- y nos fuimos..  
  
-es un completo idiota..no puedo creerlo..-dije enojada..  
  
-todos los hombres son así..-contestó Ginny..lo demás del día nos la hemos pasado en la alberca..todas las niñas tenemsoq ue dormir en el mismo cuarto..la perra de Allison agarró la única cama king size que había para ella sola..dijo que le daba asco dormir con nosotras..ella se lo pierde..pusimos sleepings en el suelo..  
  
-ahhh estoy caliente!!!-dijo Cho..  
  
-tienen calor?- preguntó Allison.  
  
- ja!-dijo Parvati riendo- que graciosa niña..  
  
-saben quien me pone caliente?- preguntó Lavender- Artemis..  
  
-oye es mi Artemis!!!-dijo Cho enojada..  
  
-no tiene tu nombre..-contesté..  
  
-y aunque lo tuviera eso no le quita lo caliente..-dijo Lavender- chikito!!! Se veía wow en traje de baño..  
  
- oh por favor!!! Hay mejores!!!-dijo Padma-como Terence..  
  
-OHHH SI!!!!!!-dijimos todas a coro..  
  
- y Pucey..-dije- tiene ese cuerpo tan..  
  
-perfecto..-dijo Ginny..  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!-gritamos a coro..  
  
- pero nadie como Artemis..-dijo Courtney..  
  
- mi elfo..-dije.  
  
-pero es un Gryffindor!!!-dijo Courtney- no te diré que no es guapo y perfecto pero los Slytherins tienen algo..son malos..y wow..  
  
-hierve mi sangre..-dijo Padma..  
  
- De Ravenclaw quien es guapo?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
-ROGER!!!-dijimos todas a coro..  
  
-maldita sea..¿por qué no lo trajimos?- preguntó Cho mientras aparecía unas cervezas ESTRELLA con la varita..  
  
- oh si..de Hufflepuff?- pregunté..  
  
- nadie..-contestó Cho algo triste- nadie como Cedric..- se tomó toda una botella..  
  
- Gryffindor?- preguntó Ginny..  
  
- mmm..-dijo Parvati- Seamus..  
  
-Neville!!!-dije, ellas rieron- no se rían!! A mí me parece lindo!!  
  
-es lindo pero no me pone caliente..-dijo Cho..  
  
- Harry Potter..-dijo Padma..  
  
- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-dijimos a coro..  
  
-creo que eso del señor tenebroso lo hace todavía más buenote..-dijo Courtney..  
  
-ohh..si..  
  
-Ey es mi Harry Harryto!!!-dijo Allison enojada.  
  
-cállate!-dijo Cho- que antes que tu estaba yo..  
  
- perra..-dijo Allison enoajda.. -y orgullosa de ello..recuerdan como babeaba Harry por mí?- preguntó cho..  
  
-no babeaba, sólo le gustabas..-dijo Allison..  
  
- oye!-dijo Padma- o te diviertes con nosotras o te sales del cuarto..  
  
-vale..bien..-dijo ella enojada..se sentó en el suelo con nosotras..  
  
- Hermione..tu no nos has dicho quien te calienta..-dije..  
  
- solo me gsuta alguien..-contestó tímidamente..  
  
-oh Hermione!!-dijo Parvati- sabemos que alguien te pone así..Víktor?  
  
- bueno si..Víktor me gustaba..  
  
-calentaba..-corrigió Ginny, Hermione se puso roja..  
  
- como sea..pero ahora me gusta..  
  
-calienta..-corregí..  
  
-eso..-dijo ella- Ron..  
  
-un Weasley!!! Que asco!!!- dijo Allison tapándose los oídos -_-U se los destapó..  
  
-oh..los Weasley están..-comencé-chikitosssssssssssss!  
  
- oh..si..una vez estuve con Fred o con George. No recuerdo cual de los dos..pero fue genial..-dijo Lavender.  
  
- Bill Weasley es todo un hombre..-dije sonriendo..  
  
-Charlie..-dijo Cho- lástima que nunca estuvo con nosotras en el colegio..  
  
- Arthur weasley..-dije- Chikito kierooooooooo!!!  
  
- mmmm.rico..-dijo Parvati..  
  
-oigan es mi papá!!!! Ò_ó- dijo Ginny enojada.  
  
- es broma grandísima boba- dijo Cho- tu papá no esta tan bueno como tus hermanos.. -pero Ron no es guapo..-dijo allison confundida.  
  
-si es guapo!!!!-dijo Hermione- es solo que no ves todo lo que es..  
  
- es guapo..-dijo Cho- pero no me gsuat su personalidad..  
  
-vaya a las niñas no solo les interesa el físico..-dijo Allison..  
  
- ò_ó-----------------TODAS  
  
-err..^^U- dijo Allison..  
  
-pero Víktor tiene mejor cuerpo..-dije- esta muy bien formado..  
  
-¿cómo sabes?- preguntó Hermione..  
  
- err..yo..-comencé a ponerme roja.._  
  
-No me digas que te acostaste con Krum!!!-dijo Cho O_O  
  
-no me acoste´con él..-dije..- sólo lo vi desnudo..  
  
-O_O  
  
-no pongan esas caras!!! Yo estaba enojada con Draco y con Pucey y para darles celos a los dos llevé a víktor a mi cuarto y comenzamos a desvestirnos..pero después yo ya no quise..-dije.  
  
- Oh..-dijo Hermione.  
  
- ya no andaba contigo cuando pasó eso..-dije..  
  
-si, lo sé..yo terminé con él por Ron..-dijo ella.  
  
- y era grande?- preguntó Padma.  
  
-¿qué cosa?- pregunté..  
  
- ya sabes!!! Twinky Winky..-dijo Ginny..  
  
- oh..-dije- no se..no recuerdo..  
  
- dinnos!!!! -no recuerdo, lo juro..-dije roja.- dame eso- dije quitándole una botella a Cho y bebiendo un trago..  
  
- Draco Malfoy..es un bebito..-dijo Parvati..  
  
-oh si..siempre anda con su papá y lo obedece y hace lo que el quiere..- comenzó Allison-sinceramente no se como lo soporta..  
  
-qué? No hablamos de esa clase de bebito..-dijo Courtney- lástima que es muy selectivo y sólo le hace caso a Clarissita..  
  
-y a Pansy..-dijo Lavender..  
  
-¿qué le ve a Pansy?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
- ja!! Pansy es un perra, y sangre pura y su familia es de las más importantes..eso es lo que le ve..-dijo Parvati..  
  
-ahora si estoy caliente..-dijo Cho..- quiero estar con Artemis..  
  
-¿qué creen que este haciendo ahorita?- preguntó Courtney..  
  
-de seguro haciendo algo más decente que ustedes..-dijo Allison..  
  
-masturbándose..-contesté- con una revista de Play Wizard..  
  
- ja,ja..en serio?- preguntó Hermione- ¿qué no siempre tiene a todas las mujeres que quiere?  
  
- si..pero estamos aquí..-contestó Padma U_U  
  
- quiero sexo con Artemis..-dijo Cho..  
  
-o con cualquiera..-dijo Padma..  
  
-con mi elfo..-dije acostándome en el suelo..  
  
- con cualquiera!!!!-dijo Parvati..  
  
- ¿Qué crees que este haciendo Harry en este momento Allison?  
  
- durmiendo como un chico normal..U_U-contestó ella- y les aseguro que no está escuchando conversaciones sucias como la de ustedes..  
  
-vamos a espiarlos!!!-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Hermione!!!-dijo Allison enojada- estas cayendo en su trampa..  
  
- qué trampa?- preguntó Cho.  
  
-ey!!! Si tenemos suerte veremos a Artemis desnudo!-dijo Hermione emocionada..  
  
- querrás decir a Ron..-dijo Allison- Ron es el que te gusta..  
  
-Dije Artemis!!!!!!-dijo Hermione molesta..  
  
-uy que genio..-dijo Allison U_U  
  
-te concedo un deseo?- preguntó Cho melosamente a Allison..  
  
-O_O Oh my god!!!!-Dijo Allison asustada..  
  
- ja..que boba..-dijo Cho riendo..-no puedo creer que seas tan tonta..  
  
-vamos..-dije..  
  
-si..-dijo Padma desesperada.  
  
-no vayan a hacer ruido, si mi mamá se da cuenta nos regaña..-dije, salimos de puntitas..y sin hacer ruido hasta que la boba de Allison tiró un cuadro -_-U pero lo detuvo antes de caer..  
  
- ò_ó------------------TODAS  
  
- ^^U-----------------Allison.  
  
-quieres que nos descubran antes de ver a Artemis desnudo?- preguntó Hermione enojada..  
  
-oh dios!!! Te estas haciendo una de ellas!!!!!- dijo Allison..decidimos ignorarla..llegamos al cuarto de los chicos..nos escondimos en unas plantas que estaban cerca de las ventanas..  
  
- Creen que repruebe Pociones?- preguntó Harry..  
  
- ya cállate!!!!!-gritaron todos..  
  
-uy si..que conversaciones tan sucias..- murmuró allison..  
  
- me decepcionan..-murmuró Cho..  
  
- shhh..-dijo Padma..  
  
- no..miren..Artemis acaba de salir del baño..-murmuró Hermione..  
  
-sin camisa..-dijo Ginny..  
  
-mojado..-dijo Padma..  
  
-sin nada..solo esa toalla diminuta..-dijo Cho- que alguien se la quite!!!!!  
  
-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- dijimos todas..  
  
-Allison por favor haz un maldito hechizo y quítale la toalla..-dijo Lavender..  
  
- no voy a hacer eso..-dijo ella.  
  
-si quieres seguir en la cama para ti sola.-dije amenazadoramente..  
  
- vale pues..sólo porque me da asco dormir con ustedes-dijo ella sacando su varita..  
  
-Clarissa cierra los ojos..-dijo Ginny.  
  
-el me vió a mí desnuda..-dije..  
  
- Diffindo!-dijo Allison y la toalla de Artemis se descosió..ellos se empezaron a reír..  
  
-mierda..-dijo Artemis- era nueva..  
  
-wow..-dijo Hermione..-ahora entiendo..  
  
- ¿qué cosa?- preguntó Allison- porque estas tipas son tan raras..mis ojitos se van a deshacer..  
  
- de placer..-dijo Cho..  
  
- si Cho, yo creo que si..eh?- dijo Allison -_-U  
  
- wey ya tápate!-dijo Draco enojado- me quitas la concentración.. -en qué?- preguntó Pucey..  
  
-en..en..no te importa..-dijo Draco..  
  
- ja..-dijo Flint- con tan poco se conforman esas tipas..  
  
-qué tipas? O_ô -preguntó Ron..  
  
- la mía es más grande..-dijo Flint..  
  
- si claro..-dijo Artemis..miró su Twinky- oh vamos!!! No es grande?  
  
- ya tápate wey!-dijo Crabbe- voy a tener pesadillas..  
  
-oh no..-murmuró Allison- ahora van a sacar todos a sus pequeños "hobbits"  
  
- eso espero..-dijo Ginny..  
  
- O_O-----Allison..  
  
- XD-------Todas  
  
- mi hobbit es más grande..-dijo Draco..  
  
- uyyyy Allison, ya vimos quien le dio el nombre al Hobbit de Malfoy..- dijo Cho aventándola..  
  
- no!!! Qué te pasa? O_O -dijo Allison..  
  
- tu hobbit???-preguntó Pucey..- ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..  
  
- dejen de hablar de eso..-dijo Goyle..  
  
- oh vamos es grande!!!-dijo Artemis..  
  
-ya tápate!!!!!!- gritaron todos a coro..Pucey le aventó una almohada..  
  
- vale pues..-dijo Artemisb buscando unos boxers..  
  
- que buen trasero..-dijo Ginny..  
  
-agárrenme que sino corro!!!-dijo Courtney..  
  
- qué creen que estén haciendo las chicas?- preguntó Terence. - de seguro están dormidas..-dijo Ron..  
  
- si, claro..-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.  
  
-por supuesto que están dormidas!-dijo Ron- desde hace horas..son chicas..  
  
- y eso qué?- preguntó Pucey.  
  
- deben estar por ahí teniendo conversaciones sucias sobre nosotros o viendo una revista de Play Witch..-dijo Draco.  
  
- vamos a espiarlas?- preguntó Ron..  
  
- que flojera..-dijo Crabbe..  
  
- si..solo hablan pero no hacen nada divertido..-dijo Goyle.  
  
-les aseguro que si vamos ahorita van a estar hablando de cosméticos porque su conversación sucia ya habrá terminado..  
  
-si..tenemos mala suerte..-dijo terence..  
  
- creen que Cho hablaba en serio cuando dijo que se asolearía en topless?- preguntó Flint..  
  
- ojalá..-dijo Pucey.  
  
- oh si..mamita..  
  
- están hablando de mí..-dijo Cho sonriendo ^^  
  
- mamita?- preguntó Artemis.  
  
- si..si se lo pedimos se acuesta con todos..- dijo Flint..  
  
-cállate idiota..-dijo Artemis molesto..- no hables así de ella..  
  
-me quiere, me quiere!!!- murmuró Cho ^^  
  
- ¿por qué no dicen algo más interesante?- pregunté..  
  
- ¿quién es la más caliente del colegio?- preguntó Goyle.  
  
- Fleur Delacour..-contestaron a coro.. - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- murmuramos todas a coro molestas.  
  
- lástima que la tiene el Black ese..-dijo Filnt..  
  
-las hijas de Black..-dijo Pucey..  
  
-si..son insoportables..-dijo Draco.- Courtney está buenísima pero es muy enfadosa..  
  
-ja, un punto a mi favor- murmuró Courtney..  
  
- yo llevo 2..-dijo Cho..  
  
- y Allison? Eh Draco?- preguntó Terence sonriendo..  
  
- es el doble de enfadosa..-contestó Draco- pero es buena amiga..  
  
- aja, 1 punto a mi favor!-dijo Allison..  
  
-eso no cuenta..-dije..  
  
- pues Allison no está tan mal..-dijo Artemis.- esa mezcla de santita con niña mala..wow..  
  
- niña mala?  
  
- si, ya sabes ese tipo de niñas que fingen ser unas santas y en realidad son unas perras..-dijo Artemis.  
  
- oye no hables así de Al!!!-dijo Harry..  
  
- 1 punto..-dijo Allison..  
  
-vale pues..  
  
-2 con el de Artemis..-dijo nuevamente Allison..  
  
- Harry desperdicias mucho de esa niña..-dijo Artemis- si fuera mi novia se divertiría más..  
  
-3 puntos..-dijo Allison..  
  
-lástima que es tan santa y ese Black esta todo el día en el colegio..- dijo Terence.. - ja,ja..te imaginas estar con Allison acá más íntimamente- comenzó Pucey- y de repente te salga su papá ladrando..  
  
- que miedo..O_O -dijo Goyle..  
  
-lo bueno es que papá Weasley nunca esta cerca..-dijo Crabbe sonriendo..  
  
- guaf! Guaf! Guaf!!!- Draco ladró..  
  
- O_Ô-todos.  
  
-qué? Solo trato de hacer más real la escena..-dijo Draco..todos se rieron..  
  
- Voldemort ladra?- preguntó Flint.  
  
-nunca le ha ladrado a Cho..-dijo Pucey..  
  
- ey qué te pasa? Mi papá no me anda cuidando..dijo Artemis molesto- y no ladra..  
  
- a ti no te cuida pero a su princesa si..-dijo Pucey.  
  
-SARAH?-preguntó Ron.  
  
- uyyyyyyyyyy si..-dijo Artemis- Sarah..es buena en la cama..el lord la odia..es muy enfadosa, más que Black..  
  
-se puede más?- preguntó Harry sonriendo..  
  
-ohhhhhhhhhhhh si!-dijeron los Slytherins..  
  
- entonces quién es la princesa? Hay princesas? Quien-tu-sabes no es rey..o si?-preguntó Ron.  
  
- no es rey..-dijo Draco- Es el LORD..que wey estas Weasley..  
  
- no entiendo nada..¿es una monarquía?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- ay que idiota..-murmuró Padma..  
  
- eres un idiota..sangre sucia- dijo Flint.  
  
-¿quién es la princesa?-preguntó nuevamente Ron..  
  
- quién lo golpea primero?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- no hay ninguna princesa, no es monarquía y Voldemort no es rey!-dijo Pucey molesto- es un apodo..a Clarissa..la princesa del Lord..¿ya captas?  
  
- no..¿por que es su princesa?-preguntó Ron.  
  
- porque es la favorita..-dijo Draco- de todos us hijos y mortífagos, hace lo que ella quiere, ella es el punto débil del Lord..toma nota Potter..  
  
- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Clarissita..-dijo Ron  
  
-ahhhhhhhh captaste..-dijo Pucey..  
  
- creí que nunca lo haría..-dijo Allison..  
  
- saben? Creo que Clarissa muere por mí- dijo Ron ¿¿¿¿¿perdón?????? O.o- una vez yo estaba en la biblioteca y llegó y se sentó junto a mí para platicar, ya saben..es una fiera..  
  
-Clarissa, eso es un menos uno..-murmuró Allison  
  
- muere por ti?- preguntó Pucey riendo- cuéntamos Weasley..  
  
- una fiera?- preguntó Draco- cuéntanos..no se que tan fiera pueda ser- U_U  
  
- ya saben no? Lo típico de ella..-continuó Ron.  
  
-típico?- preguntó Harry..- ya date por vencido Ron!  
  
-no, es en serio! -dijo Ron- llegó y me desvistió como loca y me dijo salvajemente: Rony hazme tuyo..y yo la hice mía..  
  
-tu y yo somos buenos amigos, te ayudaré a ver la realidad..-dijo Harry..  
  
-no, es cierto!!!-dijo Ron.  
  
- no recuerdo que sea una fiera en la cama..- dijo Draco.  
  
-no..yo tampoco..-dijo Pucey- creo que me tiene miedo..  
  
- lo de las serpientes?- preguntó Crabbe- estaba aterrada..pero le gustó..  
  
-de qué serpientes hablan?- preguntó Cho.. -de ningunas..-dije _  
  
- oh si..yo también hice lo de las serpientes-dijo Ron- y le fascinó..  
  
-juro que voy a golpear a Ron..-dije molesta.  
  
-quiero sexo con Clarissa..-dijo Pucey..  
  
-un punto..-dije..  
  
-yo también..- dijo Draco..  
  
-dos..-dije..  
  
- qué le ven a mi hermana?- preguntó Artemis molesto.  
  
- tres..-dije- me defiende..  
  
- es hermosa y es tierna y..-comenzó Pucey..  
  
-una furcia como todas las demás- dijo Flint.  
  
- claro que no..-dijo Draco-es..muy linda y a veces un poco rara..una vez me hizo un striptease..  
  
- O_O----------Todos.  
  
- _----yo  
  
- O_O-------------------todas.  
  
- cuándo?- preguntó Artemis.  
  
-llevo 4 puntos..-murmuré.  
  
- yo también..-dijo Allison..  
  
-no es cierto..-dijo Cho- cállate, quiero escuchar esto..  
  
- cuando fue a mi casa..me ató a la cama con unas serpientes..-comenzó Draco.  
  
- aprende rápido..-dijo Pucey -_-U  
  
- y lo hizo..pero no me dejo tocarla..-dijo Draco.  
  
- pobre gatito..-dijo Ron riéndose.  
  
- pues éste gatito ha tenido más sexo en sus 15 años de vida que el que tu tendrás en toda tu vida Weasley..-dijo Draco despectivamente.  
  
- gatito..?-murmuré..  
  
-si gatito Goyle..-dijo Draco..O_O  
  
- gatito qué?- preguntó Goyle.  
  
- no me digas gatito tu!!!-dijo Draco- ni tu Weasley!  
  
-yo no te dije gatito..-dijo goyle.  
  
-fuiste tu Artemis..-dijo Draco..  
  
- ya la regaste Clarissita..-dijo Padma..  
  
- que ya regaste a Clarissita?- preguntó Pucey a Harry.  
  
-quién te dio permiso de regarla?- preguntó Draco enojado.  
  
- nadie riega a mi hermana sin mi permiso!!!!-dijo Artemis -_-U  
  
- yo qué???- preguntó Harry- yo no dije eso.  
  
- ya ves Padma..- dijo Cho.  
  
- qué te traes con Padma? Que ya te violaste a MI PADMA?- preguntó Terence- es mía!! Solo mía! Yo la descubrí primero!!!  
  
- eso ni dudarlo..-dijo Cho..  
  
-cállate Cho- murmuramos todas..  
  
- qué Cho qué?-preguntó Artemis enojado- ya les dije que no hablen mal de ella!!!  
  
-ni quien hable mal de tu chocho!- dijo crabbe.  
  
- ja,ja,ja,ja..-rió ginny.  
  
-no te rías zanahoria..-dijo Hermione.  
  
- no le digas zanahoria a mi zanahoria!!!!!!-dijo Crabbe.  
  
- ja,ja,a..-comenzaron a reírse Lavender y Parvati..  
  
-shhhhhhhhhhhh!-dijimso las demás a coro..  
  
- no esperen..-dijo Artemis- hay algo allá..  
  
- en als plantas?- preguntó Harry- desde hace rato hay ruido..debe ser el viento creo..  
  
-o Ashley que vino a buscarte..-dijo Ron..  
  
-cállate weasley..- dijo Draco..  
  
-oh..oh..-murmuré..  
  
-sabía que nos descubrirían..-dijo Allison..y en ese momento todos se asomaron a la ventana  
  
- O_O-------------------ellos.  
  
- ^^U-------------------nosotras.  
  
- sorpresa..-dije O.o  
  
- cuánto escucharon?- preguntó Artemis mientras nosotras nos metiamos por la ventana a su cuarto..- no espera..¿cuánto vieron?  
  
-lo suficiente como para pensar de otra forma en la familia..-dije sentándome en la cama..  
  
- oh si..-dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Crabbe en el suelo- nunca te había imaginado desnudo Artemis..  
  
-yo ya te había visto..-dijo Cho..  
  
-yo también..-dijo Courtney..  
  
-y yo..-dijo Padma. - ¿qué no fue Parvati?- preguntó Artemis confundido..Padma lo besó- ah..no, eras tu..  
  
- les juro que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto!-dijo Allison sentándose junto a Harry.  
  
-ella hizo el hechizo para quitarte la toalla Artemis..-dije.  
  
- y llamo "hobbit" a la cosa de Draco..-dijo Lavender.  
  
- y dijo cosas sucias sobre ti Draco..-dijo Courtney..  
  
-muy sucias..-dijo Parvati.  
  
- se divierten inventando cosas de mí?- preguntó Allison enojada- hasta lo que dijo Lavender fue cierto..  
  
- te gusta mi hobbit Allison?- preguntó Draco.  
  
- noooooooooooo- dijo ella -_-U  
  
- ¿por qué nos espían?- preguntó Flint.  
  
- a ti no..a los demás-dijo Cho.  
  
- Y no es cierto loq ue dijo Ron..-dije molesta- eres un mentiroso!  
  
- Clarissa diles la verdad..-dijo ron -_-U  
  
- mira niño para ti estar conmigo es el paraíso, pero que te quede claro que tu no entras en mi paraíso..-dije molesta.  
  
- uyyyyyyyyy que genio..-dijo allison..  
  
- me cumples un deseo?- preguntó Pucey sonriendo..  
  
-depende..- contesté sonriendo.  
  
- nos ahces un striptease como el de Draco?- preguntó..  
  
-nooo..-dije -_-U  
  
- de hecho ya nos vamos..-dijo Cho mirándome..  
  
- si..-contesté- ya estamos cansadas..  
  
-ustedes no se van de aquí tramposas!-dijo Artemis bloqueando la puerta con un hechizo..nos dirigimos a la ventana..pero hicieron el mismo hechizo.._  
  
- Alohomora!-dijo Allison..  
  
-Accio varitas!!!-dijo Artemis y la varita de Allison y Hermione salieron volando, las demás no traíamos..  
  
- yo no pueden salir..-dijo Terence..  
  
- ^^U---------------nosotras.  
  
- oh vamos..-dije acercándome a la puerta- Artemsiq uítate o grito..  
  
- Repelus!-dijo Artemis- griten todo lo que quieran, nadie las escucha..  
  
- le voy a decir a mi papá..-dije molesta..  
  
- tu papi no puede salvarte ahorita princesa..-dijo Pucey a mi oído..  
  
- ya chicos!!! Dejénnos ir!-dijo Cho- de qué les servirían estas pequeñas e inocentes niñas?  
  
- pues verás..-dijo Artemis acercándose a ella..  
  
- no caigas en su trampa..-dije a Cho..  
  
- quítate Ryddle..-dijo Cho empujándolo..  
  
- sabáiq ue esto no traería nada bueno..-dijo Allison sentándose en un rinconcito, Harry se fue con ella y al abrazó..claro como Potter queda fuera ella tmb..  
  
- ey! Tu no sales tan fácil de esto Black!- dijo Lavender.  
  
-tu me quitaste mi toalla!-dijo Artemis.  
  
- era eso o dormir en el piso con ellas..-dijo ella- y sinceramente me da asco..  
  
- uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-dijimos todos a coro.  
  
- yo soy Gryffindor así que me voy..-dijo Ginny pero Pucey la agarró de la mano.  
  
-tu te quedas aquí chica fogosa!-dijo pucey  
  
-Un punto!!!-dijo Ginny ^^U  
  
-oh vamos..-dijo Parvati melosamente acercándose a Artemis- dejanos ir..si?  
  
- no..-contestó Artemis.  
  
-Muérete pues!!!- dijo Parvati enojada.  
  
- ya pues..-dije- ¿qué quieren?  
  
- a ustedes..-contestó Goyle.  
  
- ya sé..-dijo Artemis- hacen un striptease y se van..  
  
- sólo si no esta WeASLEY..-dijo Cho..  
  
-CHOOOOOO!!!-gritamos todas.  
  
- qué? Oh vamos será divertido!- dijo ella saltando de alegría -_-U  
  
-si, saquen a Ron..-dijo Ginny.  
  
- si sáquenlo!!!-gritó Allison..se miraron entre ellos.  
  
- ya oíste Weasley, salte.-ordenó Pucey..  
  
-pero..pero..-dijo él..  
  
-es tu hermana..-dijo Crabbe..  
  
- buen punto..-dijo él y se salió..-_-U  
  
- quién más quieren que se salga?- nos preguntó Draco.  
  
- Flint..-dijo Cho..  
  
-no..-dije- dejemos que vea algo que nunca va a tener..  
  
-siii!!!!-dijeron todas a coro. -esta bien.-dijeron ellos -_-u  
  
- haremos eso con unas reglas de por medio, puestas por nosotras-comencé-  
  
1- no nos pueden tocar, 2- esto no sale de aquí, si alguien del colegio se entera le digo al Lord..  
  
- no babear..-dijo Artemis- mi mamá se enoja..  
  
- si..si..-aceptaron todos.  
  
-babean?- preguntó Allison asustada O_O- guacala!!!!  
  
- sólo por mi..-dijo Cho..  
  
-modestaaaaaaaaaa.-dijo Allison.  
  
- pido a Terence!!!-dijo Padma..  
  
-no..no pides a nadie, es para todos..no solo para tu novio..-dijo Pucey..  
  
- ey nosotros tmb ponemos reglas..-dijo Harry- 1- se quitan todo..  
  
- yo no juego..-dijo Hermione.  
  
-no es juego, es castigo..-dijo Draco.  
  
- no..es en serio..-dijo Hermione y se sentó con Harry y Allison -_-U  
  
- 2-dijo Pucey- usan serpientes..  
  
-es masoquista-dije- y le tengo miedo a las serpientes..  
  
-a mí me gustan..-dijeron las demás a coro..  
  
- por primera vez estoy viendo que no afirman lo que dice Clarissa- dijo Allison asombrada O.o  
  
- y 3..-dijo Draco- se ponen esto..-dijo Draco apareciendo algo pero no apareció nada..O_O  
  
-NADA?????-preguntamos acoro.  
  
-no,esperen, no me salió el hechizo..-dijo Draco..por fin pudo hacer el hechizo y apareció un bikini diminuto para cada una.. - O_O Y eso que cubre?- preguntó Ginny asustada..  
  
- Nada..-contestó Crabbe sentándose en la cama..  
  
- O_O----------nosotras.  
  
- que bueno que no entré!-dijo Allison..  
  
- ¿por qué no?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- cerdoooón?-preguntó Allison- si nisiquiera me has visto tu y esperas que me vea esa bola de maniáticos..  
  
- esta bien..-dijo Harry..  
  
- voy al baño a cambiarme..-dije..  
  
- nosotras también..-dijero las demás, nos metimos..y buscamos una ventana..pero tmb la habían cerrado..  
  
-maldita sea..-dije..-¿vamos a hacerlo en verdad?  
  
- qué cosa?- preguntó cho quitándose la ropa..  
  
- O____________o------todas.  
  
- ^^U-------Cho  
  
-oh vamos chicas!!!- dijo cho- no se me ve lindo?- preguntó..  
  
-divinamente..-dijo Padma.  
  
-y si rompemos la ventana.?.-preguntó Ginny.  
  
- buen punto..-dijo Lavender, aggarró un florero y lo aventó a la ventana pero ésta no re rompió, sólo rebotó..  
  
- O_O Qué hacemos?- preguntó Padma.  
  
- hacerlo!-dijo Courtney quitándose la ropa y poniéndose el mini bikini..  
  
-Courtney! No caigas en la trampa!!!-dije, Cho ya estaba lista..^^U  
  
- ya salimos?- preguntó Cho. -no queremos..-dije..  
  
-no..-dijeron las demás.  
  
-¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Hermione desde afuera..  
  
-siiiiiiiiiiiii-gritamos, Hermione y Allison entraron..  
  
- Courtney lo vas a hacer?- preguntó Allison O_O  
  
- si..-contestó ella.  
  
- no podemos romper la ventana..-dije.  
  
- y van a hacerlo? Ellos piensan que no..-dijo Hermione..  
  
- pues para que se les quite!!!- Lavender..  
  
-siiiiii!!!-dijimos las demás..nos miramos..  
  
-ey!!!!-dijo Cho- ya se dieron cuenta que no solo nos van a ver desnudas ellos sino tmb nosotras?  
  
-truma psicológico..-dije..  
  
-cierto!!!-dijo Ginny- ahora cómo voy a hablar con ustedes? O_ô  
  
-ven? Debieron haber dichoq ue no como yo..-dijo Allison..  
  
- ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..-comenzó a reírse Padma  
  
-qué?- preguntamos..  
  
- que sabremos quien usa relleno!!!-contestó ^^U  
  
- yo no..-dije..  
  
-ja,ja,ja,ja..tu eres la que usas relleno!!!-dijo Cho riendo..  
  
-mira quien lo dice!-dije molesta- las tuyas son tan pequeñas..  
  
- son más grandes las de..?? Hermione- preguntó Cho..  
  
-no sé..-dijimos.. - a ver Her dejanos ver! - dijo cho.  
  
-aleja tus manos de mí Changa!-dijo hermione asustada.  
  
- apúrense!!!-dijo Artemis desde fuera..  
  
- esta bien..lo haremos..-dije..  
  
-sii..-dijeron als demás, nos cambiamos y..ninguna usa relleno ^^  
  
-no es muy pequeño?- pregunté a Allison- no le digas a Oliver..  
  
-cómo crees? ^^U  
  
- si le dices te acuso con el Lord!-dije.  
  
- ya he estado ahí antes..-dijo Allison..estúpida escuincla. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente..ellos estaban tirados por todo el cuarto rascándose la panza..Draco y Pucey ya se habían puesto la pijama, Crabbe ya estaba acostado en la cama..y Flint estaba dormido..-_-U  
  
- ahh..ya?- preguntó Artemis levantándose del suelo- O_O  
  
-qué?-pregunté.  
  
- ey..si lo hicieron..-dijo artemis ellos despertaron O_O  
  
-ey era broma!- dijo Crabbe..  
  
- qué?- preguntó Cho- saben lo que me costó saber donde va esta tirita?  
  
- qué tirita?- preguntó artemis..  
  
-una!!!-dijo ella.  
  
-Harry tápate los ojos!!!!!!-dijo Allison..  
  
- pero yo quiero ver!-dijo Harry.  
  
- perro!!!-dije.  
  
- gracias..-dijo abrazándola- veamos como hacen el ridículo..  
  
-ok..-dijo ella  
  
-cállate Potter!!!!-gritamos todas.  
  
- ja,ja,ja..ya vieron las pijamas de Pucey y Draco?- pregunté riendo, la de Draco era verde con gorrito y la de Pucey tenía serpientes dibujadas..  
  
- no te rías..-dijo Draco.  
  
- lo siento..-dije- ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..  
  
-cállate!!!-dijo aventándome en la cama..  
  
- ja,ja,ja,ja..es que es muy gracioso..-dije.  
  
- es gracioso? Eh?- preguntó haciéndome cosquillas..  
  
-si, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..  
  
-si van a hacerlo?- preguntó a mi oído..  
  
-quieres que lo haga?- pregunté seria..  
  
-no sé..-contestó serio- no quiero que ellos te vean..  
  
- yo tampoco..aunque en realidad los únicos que no me han visto son Flint y Goyle..  
  
-cumplirías la fantasía de Goyle..-dijo sonriendo- hazlo por Goyle..  
  
- ja,ja..esta bien..quítate-dije levantándome..  
  
- no hay música o qué?- preguntó Cho.  
  
- err..si..-dijo Terence nervioso- Artemis seguro que tu mamá no se da cuenta?  
  
- espero que no..-contestó =S  
  
- ey momento!-dijo Pucey- se vieron ustedes desnudas?  
  
-si..-contestó Cho.  
  
-y ninguna usa relleno..-dijo Ginny..  
  
-ahora si estoy caliente..-dijo Pucey quitándose la camisa de la pijama..  
  
- ey otra regla!-dije- no nso vamos a tocar entre nosotras!  
  
- por qué no?- preguntó Artemis.  
  
-porque no queremos!!!!-le gritó Padma enojada ò_ó  
  
-vale pues, no te enojes..-dijo Artemis.  
  
- música maestro!-dijo Cho..  
  
- recuérdame que debo hacerle un striptease a Oliver para no sentirme culpable..- dije..  
  
- ya sabes..cuando quieras O.o-dijo Allison.  
  
- empiezen..-dijo Artemis y ellos se sentaron alrededor -_-U y comenzamos a quitarnos los sostenes..  
  
-ok..no puedo..-dijo Ginny- tengo pánico escénico..  
  
-yo no!!!-dijo Cho sonriendo mientras aventaba su sostén en la cara de Artemis -_-U  
  
-Cho definitivamente no tiene pánico..-dijo Allison asustada..  
  
-qué???-preguntó Harry embobado con los atributos de Cho..  
  
- no veas!!!!-dijo Allison..  
  
- ey déjame ver!!-dijo Harry..  
  
-noooooooooo  
  
- ey cállense!- dijo artemis- no me dejan concentrarme..  
  
- Uuuuuhhhh!!!-gritó Cho..mientras bailaba alocadamente -_-U hemos creado un monstruo..obviamente se acercó a Artemis..y Courtney hizo lo mismo..-_- U  
  
-yujuuuu!!!-dijo Allison- guerra por Artemis, ja,ja,ja,ja!!! Le voy a mi hermana!  
  
-dejame ver!!-dijo Harry..  
  
- Ey Snitch!!! Quítate la ropa..-dijo Flint  
  
- no me digas Snitch idiota, para ti soy Clarissa Ryddle y saca tus manos de tu pantalón..  
  
- qué te pasa, loca?- preguntó enojado..  
  
- nadie hace eso sin mi permiso.-dije enojada..  
  
- yo hago lo que quiera cuando yo quiera..-dijo Flint enojado..  
  
-Puceyyyy!!!!-grité.  
  
-qué?-preguntó.  
  
-dile que no puede hacer "eso" sin mi permiso y usando mi imagen..-dije.  
  
-es cierto..-dijo Pucey..-no puedes- y por arte de magia ya no lo hizo..aunque estaba muy enojado =P las dema´s nos quedamos sin hacer nada, mientras Courtney y cho se divertían con Artemis..  
  
- Clarissa..-dijo Pucey serio- si no quieren hacerlo no lo hagan!  
  
-gracias!!!!-dijimos a coro y nos metimos corriendo al baño. Nos cambiamos..y salimos..Cho y Courtney seguían igual..-_-U  
  
-mejor nso vamos antes de que mi mamá llegue..-dije y salimos de ahí..llegamos al cuarto y 15 minutos después llegaron Cho y Courtney..  
  
-y Artemis ya les hizo caso?- pregunté.  
  
-no..-contestó Courtney..  
  
-tal vez estaba cansado..-dijo Cho..  
  
-ja,ja,ja..-reímos las demás..  
  
-ò_ó-----------Cho y Courtney..  
  
-ya pues..-dijo Ginny ^^U  
  
- ¿quién usa relleno?- preguntó Lavender- estoy segura que una de ustedes usa!!! -tuuuuuuuu-dijimos a coro..  
  
-yo no..-dijo Lavender- siempre he pensado que es Cho..  
  
- ey las mías son naturales!!! Ya las viste!!!-dijo Cho molesta.  
  
-no las vi..-dijo Lavender-no me gusta ver pequeñeces..  
  
- no que va..-dijo Cho- admítelo Brown, te excito!!! -_-U  
  
- claro que no!!!-dijo Lavender.  
  
-claro que si!!!!!-dijo Cho.  
  
- ya cállense!!!-dije..  
  
-cállate tu..-dijo Cho- yo le excito a Ryddle!!!  
  
- a mi hermano'- pregunté.  
  
-a ti boba!!!!-dijo Cho -_-U  
  
- uyyyyyyyyyy si.-dije sarcásticamente- Cho te amo, quiero todo contigo..vamos a otro lugar para hacer cositas..-_-U  
  
- vamos pues!-dijo Cho levantándose..  
  
-es broma!-dije O_O  
  
-ya lo sé boba!!!!-dijo Cho.  
  
- ¿Cho con quien haces cositas?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
-con Parvati!!!-dijo cho ^^  
  
-eso no es cierto!!!-dijo Parvati ò_ó  
  
- si las hacemos, o me niegues como tu amante!-dijo Cho..  
  
- mi amante es Hermione..-dijo Parvati- y a veces Padma..  
  
-oigan! Yo si soy derecha..-dijo Padma.  
  
- ey yo también!-dijo Hermione.  
  
- si claro..-dijo Cho- darías lo que fuera por estar conmigo una noche Granger..  
  
-uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy si..-dijo Hermione- muero por hacerlo perra..  
  
-te lo dije!-dijo Cho ^^U  
  
- yo no tengo amante..¿por qué?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
-soy yo..acuérdate..-dijo Cho guiñándole un ojo..  
  
- ah si..ya me acordé..es que como estaba oscurito pues no vi ni quien era..- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente -_-U  
  
- mi amante es Millicent..-dijo Courtney- como dormimos en el mismo cuarto..y su cama esta al lado de la mía..pues..  
  
- O_O ahora comprendo todos esos sonidos raritos en las noches- dije.  
  
- esas son Pansy y Thais!!!-dijo Ginny.  
  
- no te hagas..-dije- mueres por Thais Cho..  
  
-no, esa perra quiere con mi Artemis..-dijo ella- y con mis niñas..  
  
- no quiere conmigo-dije- no se que harán las demás..-_-U  
  
-tu eres amante de Pamela!!!- dijo Courtney- siempre están juntas..y se hacen cariñitos..las he visto..  
  
- uy si..es que pamela es la mejor de todas..-dije guiñándo un ojo- no usa relleno como "otras"  
  
-tu usas relleno..-dijo Cho.  
  
-son naturales..-dije ò_ó- ustedes las vieron..  
  
-no las vimos..-dijo Lavender- te cambiaste aparte, te escondiste..puede que ahí te pusiste el relleno..O_O  
  
-vamos a preguntarle a Oliver..-dijo Ginny levantándose..  
  
- no uso relleno!!!-dije- y ustedes lo saben!  
  
-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..-todas rieron..  
  
-muéranse..-dije molesta y tapándome con una sábana..  
  
- ya cállense!!!-dijo Allison molesta..-no me dejan dormir..  
  
- esta bien..-dijo Cho apagando la luz- ¿puedo dormir contigo Ally?  
  
- nooooooooooooo! O_O-dijo Allison asustada..  
  
-alguien me tocó!!!-dijo Lavender..  
  
-fui yo..lo siento..-dijo Cho- pensé que eras Clarissa.  
  
-aléjate de mí Chang!!-dije riendo..  
  
-han escuchado los gemidos de Courtney?- pregunté- oh si..ooh..ahhh..sigue!!!-dije imitándola..  
  
-te faltó-dijo Courtney-ahh..oh..si..así sigue ARTEMIS..  
  
- ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..-nos reímos..  
  
- ustedes me dan miedo..-dijo Allison..  
  
- ¿cómo gimes tu Allison?- preguntó Parvati.  
  
- eh? O.o-preguntó Allison.  
  
- Hermione solo sonríe..-dijo Cho- ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..  
  
- Y Padma grita..-dijo Parvati..  
  
- y tu no?- preguntó Padma..  
  
-no..yo me aguanto como macha!!!-dijo Parvati..  
  
- existe la palabra macha?- preguntó Allison O.o  
  
- Ginny nunca gime..-dije..  
  
-ey!! Deja de espiarme!!!-dijo Ginny- además nunca lo he hecho..  
  
- si..pero no hacen ruidos tu y Crabbe..-dije  
  
-somos decentes..-dijo Ginny..  
  
-uyyyyyyyy si..Crabbe es muy decente..-dije sarcásticamente.  
  
- más que Pucey y Malfoy si..-dijo Ginny..  
  
-oye si son decentes!!-dije.  
  
-¿qué te hizo con las serpientes princesa?- preguntó cho riéndose -_-U  
  
-o..¿qué le hizo con su "serpiente"?- preguntó Lavender..  
  
-ay que tontas son!-dije..  
  
- ya duérmanse!!!!-gritó Allison..  
  
- solo si Clarissa deja de tocarme..-dijo Cho -_-U  
  
- no puedo evitarlo..-dije..-_-U  
  
- ya dejen de tocarse!!!!!!!!-dijo Allison desesperada.  
  
- Ginny..ese camisón..-dijo Lavender..  
  
- qué camisón?- preguntó Ginny O.o  
  
- yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cállense!!!-gritó Allison..  
  
-O_O NO- dijimos..  
  
- voy a llorar!!!!- dijo Allison..  
  
-si claro..-dije..-¿quién está gimiendo?  
  
- yo..es que Hermione me hace cositas..-dijo Courtney..  
  
- por favor ya cállenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!-gritó Allison llorando- quiero dormir..  
  
-nooooooooooooooooooooo-gritamos y nos reímos..  
  
- Allison deja de llorar-dijo Cho- pareces una niñita..  
  
-es que soy una niñita!!!!!-dijo ella llorando..-_-U-quiero dormir..  
  
-ya Clarissa!!! Deja de tocarme!!!-dijo Cho -_-U  
  
- yo no te estoy tocando..-dije- ya me aburriste..  
  
- ey cambiamos???-preguntó Parvati- me aburren lso rellenos de Hermione..  
  
- uyyyyyyyyyyyy si..-dijo Hermione riéndose..  
  
- ¿qué demonios hacen que no se callan?- preguntó Artemis enojado que acbaba de entrar al cuarto. O_O  
  
- nada..-contestamos, prendió la luz..  
  
- qué hacen? Ya cállense! No me dejan dormir!!!!!- dijo Artemis molesto..  
  
- ven? No dejan dormir a nadie!-dijo Allison..-_-U  
  
- ey Cho está muy léjos de mí!-dije..  
  
- ya.dejen.de.tocarse-dijo Allison desesperada..  
  
-se están tocando?- preguntó Artemis..  
  
-no..-contestamos a coro..-_-U u_u  
  
- si claro..-dijo Allison..  
  
-ay que tonta eres!!!-dijo Ginny- era un juego..  
  
- uy pues que jueguito..-dijo Allison u_u  
  
- no nos dejas divertirnos..-dje.  
  
-no me dejan dormir..  
  
- a nadie..-dijo artemis- me quedo con ustedes..-y se acostó entre Ginny y yo..- _-U  
  
- quítate!!!!-dijo Ginny..  
  
- no..es mi casa..no la tuya..-dijo artemis apgando la luz con su varita- sigan jugando..  
  
-no ya no.-dijo Cho..  
  
-yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-gritó Allison.  
  
-cállate! No nos dejas dormir!-dijimos todas a coro imitando la vocecita de Allison. Y ya no hablamos..nos quedamos dormidas.  
Lunes 21 de abril  
  
Desperté antes que todas..Artemis miraba el techo..  
  
-¿tiene algo el techo?- murmuré..  
  
-cemento..-contestó sonriendo ^^ -_-U  
  
-gran descubrimiento..-dije -_-U  
  
-si..-dijo suspirando..  
  
-¿estas bien?- pregunté O_ô  
  
- no..me siento extraño..-contestó mirándome..le di un beso en la frente..el sonrió y me abrazó, así nos quedamos..  
  
-¿por qué te sientes extraño?- pregunté suavemente mientras el acariciaba mi mano..  
  
-no sé..-contestó- tengo demasiado en la cabeza..  
  
-¿cómo qué?  
  
- Cho, Courtney..y Nat..  
  
-Nat? La pequeña Nat? O_O  
  
-no es tan pequeña..-dijo sonriendo..  
  
-no..hiciste? O_O  
  
-no..pero yo le gusto..y ella me llama la atención..y no sé..también me gusta Courtney..he tenido momentos buenos con ella y aún quiero a Cho..y..¿no le dices a nadie?  
  
-no..-contesté..  
  
-creo que me gusta Thais..es que no sé..es tan linda, tan frágil..tan buena..solo hay un problema..  
  
-que no puede caminar..es eso?- pregunté.  
  
-si..-contestó- no me gusta complicarme tanto la vida..y no sé..no estoy acostumbrado a eso..es demasiado para mí..  
  
-y..¿qué vas a hacer?..  
  
-no sé..-contestó..- debo hablar con mi otra cabeza..  
  
-tu otra cabeza? O_ô  
  
-Nat..por lo general tiene las respuestas..  
  
-no va a estar siempre que necesites una respuesta..¿por qué no tratas de encontrarla tu solo?  
  
-debería..pero no puedo..-contestó.- ¿me abrazas más fuerte?  
  
-si..-dije abrazándolo..nso quedamos así..hasta que Cho despertó..  
  
-Clarissa..oh..-dijo- voy al baño..-se levantó..  
  
-Cho no es lo que tu crees..-dijo Artemis levantándose, salió del cuarto..  
  
-tu y Artemis.?  
  
-es mi hermano Cho..-dije algo enfadada- piensa lo que quieras..  
  
-no es lo que piense es lo que es..-dijo Cho ofendida- no soy tonta ¿sabes?  
  
-pues parece que si..-dije enojada.  
  
-mira princesa no es mi culpa que te levantes de mal humor y al primero que  
  
encuentres a tu lado le pidas que te consuele..  
  
-¿están peleando?- preguntó Ginny que acababa de despertar.  
  
-NOOOOO!-gritamos las dos..  
  
- yo me voy..-dije..  
  
-no te vas hasta que me digas que te dijo Artemis..  
  
- no me dijo nada que pueda importarte a ti..ò_ó  
  
- todo lo que haga o diga me importa..-dijo Cho..  
  
-bien por ti..-dije agarrando ropa- y sigue pensando lo que quieras- y salí de ahí, fui con Natalie y Ashley..ellas estaban viendo televisión..  
  
-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ashley.  
  
- tuve una pelea con Cho..-contesté- ¿puedo bañarme aquí?  
  
-claro..-dijo Nat. Me metí a bañar, me puse un mini bikini y un pareo..me senté con ellas..  
  
- ¿y por qué pelearon tu y Cho?- preguntó Nat.  
  
-cosas de Artemis..-contesté.  
  
-oh..-dijo Nat.  
  
-Nat..no deberías hacerte tantas ilusiones con él..-dije.  
  
-otra!-dijo Nat molesta- no porque sea menor que ustedes significa que no puedo gustarle a alguien mayor,a alguien como Artemis!  
  
-no es eso..-dijo Ash- no es porque seas menor..es porque Artemis es tu hermano..  
  
-no lo es..-dijo Nat- no tenemos la misma sangre,así que caso cerrado..  
  
-Nat..-dijimos Ash y yo pero ella salió del cuarto y azotó la puerta..  
  
-niñas..-dijo Ash. Mi mamá entró al cuarto con Emma..  
  
-Oh Clarissa..¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó..  
  
-nada..sólo vine a habalr con Ash.-contesté algo incómoda.  
  
-bien..-dijo- Ash..¿puedes cuidar a Emma un rato? Debo salir y tu papá no está..  
  
-pues ya que..-dijo Ash mientras mi mamá se la daba..  
  
-sabía que dirías que si..-dijo mi mamá- adiós niñas- y salió.  
  
- Emma babea mucho..-dijo Ash..  
  
- es un bebé..¿qué esperas que haga?  
  
-que se duerma..-dijo Ash..  
  
- que mala eres..  
  
-también es tu hermana..¿por qué no la cuidas tu?  
  
-porque acabo de bañarme..-contesté.  
  
-y eso qué?-preguntó.  
  
-que debo irme..-dije yendo hacia la puerta-q ue te diviertas..  
  
-calro! Dejen a la pobre Ashley a cargo de Emma!!!-gritó..fui a la alberca..todos estaban ahí..Cho también..platicaba con Artemis..regresé a la sala..me quedé un rato ahí..hasta que algo verde explotó en la chimenea..  
  
-Sorpresa!!!!-gritó una voz conocida..Eran Pamela y Thais.  
  
-hola!!!-dije sonriendo- ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
- terminé la tarea antes y mi papá me dejó venir..-contestó Pamela- me esforcé mucho..la hice bien, merecía venir..^^  
  
- y tu Thais? Dijiste que tenías que estar con tu familia..  
  
-no..en realidad no..-contestó- mis papás no me querían dejar venir..piensan que no puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma..pero los convencí después de todo..  
  
-que bien!!!-contesté.  
  
-y..¿no vino nadie? O ¿Por qué estas sola?- preguntó Pamela.  
  
-están en la alberca..tuve una discusión con Cho..-contesté.  
  
-lo normal..-dijo Pamela -_-U  
  
-y..Artemis está aquí?- preguntó Thais.  
  
-si..  
  
-oh..sabes? creo que mejor debería irme..a Artemis le molesta mi presencia y no es buena idea..-dijo Thais.  
  
-oh no seas así!-dije- quédate..si?  
  
-si quédate!!!-dijo Pamela-mi papá me dejo venir porque venías tu, dijo: La Srita. Linley es un buen ejemplo, creo que eso te ayudaría un poco con tus problemas psicológicos..  
  
-¿tienes problemas psicológicos?- preguntó thais O_ô  
  
-no..eso dicen ellos..pero ya ves..-dijo ella sonriendo- solo estoy un poco loca pero nada más..  
  
-nada más..-dije ^^U Nat, Ash y Emma llegaron..  
  
- oh miren..-dije- ellas son mis hermanas Ashley, Natalie y Emma..ellas son Thais y Pamela..  
  
-hola!-dijeron a coro sonriendo..  
  
-son hijas del lord tmb? O_O-preguntó Pamela.  
  
-no..-dijo Nat- en realidad Artemis y Clarissa son hermanastros..no tenemos la misma sangre..y Emma es una combinación de los dos..  
  
- no le hagan caso..-dijo Ash- está en sus días..  
  
- si claro..-dijo Nat saliendo-todo yo, todo yo..  
  
- bueno..-dijo Ash- siéntanse como en su casa..debo jugar en la arena con Emma..  
  
-que te diviertas..-dije.  
  
- su claro..pero ya verás..un día de estos me vengaré..-dijo y se fue.  
  
- y hay muchos chicos guapos??- preguntó Pamela cuando las llevé al cuarto..  
  
- Pucey, Draco..Terence..-contesté.  
  
-chikitos!-dijo Pamela sonriendo..  
  
- ¿no tienes novio?- preguntó Thais..  
  
-uno fijo no..-contestó.  
  
- ¿con quiénes has andado?- preguntó Thais.  
  
- unos Gryffindors, Ravenclaws..ya sabes para pasar el rato..  
  
- y Slytherins?- pregunté.  
  
- Artemis, Pucey, Terence..una vez con Flint porque me dio lástima..pero anda serio con nadie..  
  
-¿por qué?-preguntó Thais.  
  
-no se..soy bella y joven y puedo divertirme sin preocuparme..=D-contestó.  
  
-modesta..-dije -_-U se pusieron sus trajes de baño..y salimos a la alberca, ahí estaban todos excepto Artemis..  
  
- YA LLEGO LA DIVERSIÓN!!!!!!!-gritó Pamela aventándose a la alberca..  
  
- me salpicaste niña boba..-dijo Cho enojada.  
  
- cállate Changa..yo salpico a quien yo quiera..- dijo Pamela.  
  
- me salpicaste!!!!!!!!!- dijo Pucey enojado.  
  
- y qué? Ya estas en la alberca!-dijo thais sonriendo..  
  
-buen punto..- dijo Pucey saliéndose de la alberca- abrazo!!!!!-y abrazó a Thais..  
  
-me estas mojando grandísimo bobo!!!! Ò_ó  
  
-y qué?-preguntó. Nos sentamos cerca de la alberca..Thais se ponía bronceador..  
  
-y tu qué tienes?- preguntó Pucey..  
  
-me enojé con Cho..-contesté.  
  
- si lo sabemos..nos contó a todos..-dijo sonriendo..  
  
-es una perra..-dije- pero es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta enojarme con ella..  
  
-pobre princesa..-dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla..-¿y tu qué Thais? ¿por qué llegas tarde a la diversión?  
  
-por..ya ves..me vine con Pamela..-contestó ella.  
  
-pobre de ti..=S  
  
-no..es linda, un poco enfadosa y habla mucho..- dijo Thais..  
  
-si lo se..-dijo Pucey- y es un desmadre caminando..  
  
- y tu elfo Clarissa?- preguntó Thais- ¿Por qué no lo invitaste?  
  
- porque está en el hotel de al lado con sus fanáticas de Puddlemere y Katie Bell- contesté irritada.  
  
- en el mismo cuarto?- preguntó Thais O_O  
  
-no..dice que no..así que tendré que confiar en él..pero no puedo.._  
  
-¿Y Artemis?- pregunté.  
  
- no sé..no durmió en el cuarto..-contestó Pucey- y fue en la mañana a bañarse y después se fue..estaba enojado..  
  
-¿no te dijo con quién?- pregunté.  
  
- no..ya sabes que cuando está así ni quien lo soporte..-contestó..  
  
-y..¿crees que vuelva pronto?- preguntó Thais poniéndose roja..  
  
-no sé..-contestó Pucey- momento!!! A ti te gusta Artemis!!!!  
  
- cómo crees?- preguntó ella  
  
-el tío Pucey lo sabe todo!!!!  
  
-Clarissa!!! Clarissa!!!-dijo Allison corriendo hacía nosotros- ¿adivina que acabo de ver?  
  
-un elefante nadando en el mar?- preguntó Pucey O_ô -también..pero eso no cuenta..-dijo ella -_-U  
  
- calro que cuenta!!!-dijo Thais.  
  
- que no!!!-dijo Allison..  
  
-esta bien..dime..-dije, seguro es alguna tontería de ella..como siempre -_- U  
  
-seq ue no lo vas a creer porque siempre estoy inventando cosas pero como se que te va a doler te lo digo ^^-dijo ella sonriendo..-_-U - Vi a Oliver besando a Katie en su cuarto!!!  
  
-O_O  
  
- y mejor aún..en su cama!!!!!!-dijo ella.  
  
- es broma?- pregunté algo triste.  
  
-no..^^ no es genial?  
  
-no..no lo es..-dije mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla..  
  
-pues para mi si!!!! ^^-dijo Allison..Pucey me abrazó..  
  
- segura que no lo estas inventando?- pregunté..  
  
-No Clarissa!!! Por primera vez veo algo genial y nadie me cree!!! Te imaginas? 2 Gryffindor juntos!!! No es lindo? ^^  
  
- Black cállate..-dijo Pucey..  
  
- que poco tacto tienes con la gente..-dijo Thais.  
  
- sólo digo la verdad como es..-dijo ella sonriendo..- ¿para que nos andamos con rodeos? ^^  
  
- ya vete..-dijo Thais..  
  
-bueno..iré a la alberca!!! ^^- y se fue. Estúpida.  
  
-¿estas bien?- preguntó Thais..  
  
-no..-contesté llorando.- odio que pase esto..  
  
- cálmate..-dijo Thais y trataron de animarme un poco pero no pude, estúpido Oliver..ya me había tranquilizado un poco cuando llegó Artemis..  
  
- dile a Nat que es una maldita loca y que nunca más se me vuelva a acercar!!!-me dijo enojado, Nat llegó detrás de él..  
  
-dile a ese idiota que si me vuelve a tocar voy a gritar!!!!!!!-me gritó Nat. O_O  
  
-no te toqué por gusto..-dijo Artemis- tu me obligaste..  
  
-uyyyyyyy y tu muy negado..desde hoy ya no somos hermanos..-dijo Nat.  
  
-nunca lo hemos sido Natalie..-contestó Artemis..- por suerte no tenemos la misma sangre..¿yo un sangre sucia como tú?  
  
-pues no seré bruja pero soy mejor que tu..-dijo Nat- me voy..-dijo y se metió a la casa muy enojada O_ô  
  
-ay ya!!! No la soporto más!!!-dijo Artemis sentándose a mi lado..-no la soporto..no la soporto..le diré a mamá que la mande con un psicólogo..  
  
-err..deberías calmarte..-dije..él me miró enojado- si no quieres no pues..^^U- se quedó callado..  
  
- Hola Artemis!!!-dijo thais sonriendo.  
  
-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Artemis cortante y levantándose- ¿por qué no me  
  
dejan en paz? Estoy harto de que esten al tanto de todo lo que hago..esta bien??? No me gustas ni tu! Ni Cho! Ni Courtney!!! Ni Natalie!!!! Escucharon todas?????? Ya me tienen hasta la madre!!!! Muéranse..-dijo y se fue..  
  
-O_O-----------------Todos.  
  
-uy que genio..-dijo Pamela..  
  
- nadie me desprecia de esa manera..no sabe en lo que se está metiendo!- dijo Cho enojada  
  
- cállate Cho!!!-gritamos todos.  
  
- si por algo está así es por ti es más tu culpa que la de nadie más..-dije a Cho..  
  
-me estas hablando a mí Ryddle?- preguntó Cho con superioridad.  
  
-si..-contesté- deja a mi hermano en paz..  
  
- iré a hablar con él..-dijo Cho saliendo de la alberca..-_-U  
  
- no le hagas caso Thais..-dije- explotó..  
  
-y vaya que si..-dijo Thais..O_O nos quedamos callados..  
  
-creo que iré a habalr con él antes de que haga algo..-dije, fui a buscarlo, estaba en la sala enojado..Cho salía..me miró llorando..  
  
-ya no me quiere..-dijo y me abrazó llorando desconsolada-dijo que solo me quiere como su amiga..pero yo lo amo..  
  
- cálmate Cho..-dije..fuimos al cuarto y estuvimos hablando..se quedó dormida..fui a buscar a Artemis nuevamente..  
  
-¿qué te pasa?- pregunté enojada- hiciste llorar a Cho y asustaste a todos los demás..  
  
-y qué?- preguntó-ya estoy harto de ellas!!! Artemis esto, Artemis aquello..no me dejan en paz ni un segundo..sobre todo Cho..  
  
- pídeles una disculpa..-dije.  
  
- para qué?-preguntó.  
  
- porque las hiciste sentir mal..-dije..  
  
-no me importa..-bajo Nat y parecía que hbía estado llorando..  
  
-tu aquí..-dijo Nat subiendo otra vez las escaleras..  
  
-ves?- dije..  
  
- crees que me perdonen?- preguntó..=S  
  
-eso espero..-dije..  
  
- iré a hablar con Nat primero..-dijo y subió las escaleras..fui a la alberca y me acosté en un catre..  
  
- soy tan sexy..no puedo soportarlo..soy sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-se escuchaba a Pamela cantar -_-U ay mis oídos..Allison se acostó en el catre que estaba a mi lado =S me puse los lentes..mejor hago como que estoy dormida..  
  
- Hola Allison!!!-dijo una voz desconocida..  
  
-Katie!!!!!!!!-dijo Allison feliz ò_ó  
  
- ¿cómo la estas pasando?-preguntó..  
  
- bien, por aquí ya ves..^^-contestó ella..  
  
-hola guera!!!!-dijo Oliver que acababa de llegar- ¿qué haces?  
  
- nada..tratar de dormir, porque no me dejaron dormir anoche esas perras de por ahí..-contestó ella ò_ó me quité los lentes..  
  
-Katie..¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté- no recuerdo haberte invitado..  
  
-pero me invitó Oliver -contestó sonriendo..  
  
-tampoco recuerdo haberlo invitado a él.-contesté molesta..  
  
- ey Snitch..qué pasa?- preguntó Oliver confundido..  
  
- que trato de descansar y ustedes dos llegan a molestar ¿por qué no se van a su cuarto?  
  
- buena idea..-dijo Katie..  
  
-Snitch..¿estas bien?- preguntó sentándose en el catre donde yo estaba..me dio un beso en la mejilla..  
  
-no realmente..tu y yo necesitamos hablar a solas..-dije mirando a Katie enfadada. Tomé la mano de Oliver y lo llevé a su cuarto de hotel..nso sentamos en la cama..  
  
-y bien?- preguntó Oliver..O_ô  
  
- se que besaste a Katie..  
  
-oh..¿quién te lo dijo? O_O  
  
-Allison, pero ese no es el punto..¿por qué? =( (Oliver respiró hondo)  
  
-esta bien..-dijo- verás hay veces en la vida de un hombre  
  
- ve al grano..ò_ó  
  
-esta bien -_-U ella me besó, pero yo no me negué. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber?  
  
- ¿aún me quieres?  
  
- qué? Claro que si Snitch..¿por qué preguntas eso?  
  
-No Oliver, piénsalo bien, se que me quieres..pero ¿me quieres como me querías antes?- se quedó callado unos momentos- por que yo no se si siento los mismo que antes..  
  
- si ya sé de que hablas..  
  
-es que..antes no podía respirar sin ti..y ahora me da igual si estas o no conmigo..es decir ya no le pongo un freno a mi vida porque tu no estas..  
  
-si..se que lo tratas de decirme..y la verdad no se que me pasa..tu sabes que te amo y que eres importante para mí..pero..  
  
-no es lo mismo..-completé..  
  
-exacto..¿qué vamos a hacer?  
  
- creo que..deberíamos darnos un tiempo..-dije..  
  
-si..creoq ue si..sería lo mejor..  
  
-de todas formas nos veremos..en el colegio..  
  
-si..y..eso de darnos un tiempo tmb significa que..¿puedes salir con alguien más?  
  
-si..supongo que si =S  
  
-eso es extraño..-dijo.  
  
-si lo sé..-dije..nso quedamos callados un rato..-pero puedes contar conmigo..cuando me necesites..verdad?  
  
-si, no te preocupes..eres mi mejor amiga..¿cómo dejaría de hablarte?  
  
-tu tmb eres mi mejor amigo..-dije..  
  
-entonces..¿solo somos amigos?  
  
-si..por un tiempo, supongo..es decir..más adelante vemos que pasa..=S  
  
-si..-dijo con una débil sonrisa..ahhhhh!!! _  
  
-bueno..-dije levantándome- mejor me voy..  
  
- no..-dijo- quédate conmigo un rato..  
  
-Oliver solo somos amigos..  
  
-quédate como mi amiga..  
  
-no puedo..-contesté- si hago eso solo vamos a empeorar las cosas..  
  
-esta bien..-dijo..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos =S _ me acerqué a él y lo besé rápido en los labios..él comenzó a besarme más fuerte..me separé de él y sonreí débilmente..  
  
- supongo que fue el último..-dijo..  
  
-si..nos vemos..-dije y salí de ahí..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _ Lloré..pero no me sentí tan mal..es decir creoq ue puedo continuar con mi vida sin ningun problema..y Oliver y yo seguimos siendo amigos así que supongo que no puede  
  
haber una mejor manera de haber terminado, aún así necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que fui a buscar a Pucey, me dijeron que se estaba bañando,así que fui al baño y entré, y me metí a la regadera, él tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer no se había percatado de mi prescencia..  
  
-necesito hablar con alguien..-dije..  
  
-MIERDA!!! QUE DEMONIOS??? O_O- dijo..  
  
-terminé con oliver..pero sabes? No fue tan malo..¿qué hago?  
  
- O_O salte de aquí!!! Es en serio!!!  
  
-que enojón eres..ò_ó  
  
-me estas viendo desnudo!!!!!!  
  
-ya lo he hecho antes..-_-U  
  
-pero en otras circunstancias..sal!!!  
  
-voy..gruñon..-dije y salí de ahí. Me quedé acostada en la cama esperándolo..como tarda!!!!! ¿qué tanto hace? Ni que necesitara tanto tiempo para bañarse!!!! En fin..abrí un cajón y encontré un ejemplar de Play Wizard ¿no se cansan de ver mujeres furcias desnudas? Además..es asqueroso..sus cuerpos son muy exagerados, nadie podría tener unas bludgres tan grandes!!!! Y tan perfectas..debería operarme las bludgers..O.o  
  
- ¿te diviertes?- preguntó Pucey que acababa de salir del baño, lo miré estaba mojado y sólo tenía puestos unos boxers.  
  
-no mucho..-contesté..  
  
-parece que si..no sueltas la revista..-dijo sentándose en la cama..  
  
- solo veo las cosas que les gustan a los chicos..  
  
-cosas? O_ô  
  
-ya sabes..chicas con bludgers grandes..enormes..extremadamente grandes..- contesté..-_-U  
  
-es solo una revista..-dijo..  
  
- ya lo sé..es solo que es tan irreal..  
  
-las bludgers no son irreales ^^  
  
- me refiero a las de ellas..de seguro han tenido operaciones..para verse así..  
  
-estas celosa..  
  
-claro que no!!!!! Ò_ó  
  
-si lo estas..=P  
  
-cuál de ellas te gusta?- pregunté..  
  
-todas..  
  
-alguna en especial..  
  
-err..para que quieres saberlo?  
  
-para ver el tipo de chicas que te gustan..  
  
-la de la página 69..-contestó..busqué la página..oh my god! O_O ella si está operada!!! nadie puede estar así!!!!!!!  
  
- es..es..  
  
-linda?- preguntó sonriendo..  
  
-no..-contesté- es desagradable..=S  
  
-no lo es..-dijo tomando la revista- ves sus ojos?  
  
-piensas que voy a creer que has mirado sus ojos? Por favor!!!!  
  
- sus ojos son lindos..-dijo..  
  
-y sus bludgers..?  
  
-sin olvidar su trasero-contestó ^^  
  
- puafff!!-dije..  
  
-celosa..-dijo y snoq uedamos callados unos momentos- ¿y qué pasó con Oliver?  
  
-terminamos..y no me siento tan mal, no estoy segira si me gusta como antes..  
  
-oh..  
  
-no vas a decir algo? O.o  
  
-no..alguien educado diría: lo siento..pero tu sabes que no lo siento..  
  
-O_O  
  
- qué? O.o  
  
-es que eres muy directo..-dije poniéndome roja..  
  
-siempre he sido así..además no siento que terminaras con Oliver.  
  
-O.o  
  
- deja de hacer tantas caras!!! _  
  
-no puedo evitarlo..-contesté sonriendo..  
  
- me gusta tu sonrisa..y tus ojos..-dijo acariciando mi cabello..  
  
-a mi también me gustan ^^U  
  
-puedo..besarte?- preguntó..  
  
-el Sr. Pucey Montague preguntando si puede hacer algo? Oh!!! O_O =P  
  
-shhhh..-dijo y comenzó a besarme en los labios..suavemente..y después más rápido..comenzó a morder mis labios..y a meter su lengua en mi boca..  
  
-mmm..-dije sin dejar de besarlo- ¿qué haces?  
  
-divirtiéndome..-contestó sin dejar de besarme..  
  
- maldita sea!!!- dijo alguien que entraba la cuarto, me levanté muy rápido..era Draco..O_O..nos miró- hace mucho calor afuera..y por lo que veo aquí también..- me puse roja..pero por alguna razón..me sentí muy caliente..Draco estaba en traje de baño mojado..ohhh  
  
- yo ya me voy..-dije tratando de salir pero Draco se puso en la puerta..¿por qué a mí?  
  
- a dónde vas?- preguntó..  
  
-al baño????-pregunté U_U  
  
- No lo creo..-dijo y comenzó a besarme..  
  
-ok..-dije besándolo- puedo esperar..^0^  
  
- lo sabía..-contestó Draco llevándome a la cama..me acostó en ella y se puso sobre mí..  
  
-err..yo me voy..-dijo Pucey incómodo levantándose de la cama pero yo agarré su mano.. -no te vayas..-supliqué..el me miró muy raro O_ô pero no se fue..me senté en la cama y comencé a besar..momento..¿qué estoy haciendo? O_O me levanté bruscamente..  
  
- esto no esta bien..-dije..  
  
-ya no estas con Oliver..-dijo Pucey.  
  
-no es eso..-dije- podemos dejarlo para otro día?  
  
- te..te gustó?- preguntó Draco..  
  
- si..pero no hoy..esta bien?- dije..  
  
-si..-dijeron los dos moviendo la cabeza aún confundidos..salí de ahí..maldita sea que estaba haciendo????? Como sea me gustó!!! y tal vez lo intenté mañana..de todas formas si no quiero seguir puedo irme..^^  
  
Martes 22 de abril  
  
Nos la hemos pasado en la alberca y un rato en la playa..Ahhhhhgr!!! cada vez que miro a Pucey o a Draco siento cosas raras!!!!!!! Ya no puedo más..les escribí unas notas a los dos diciéndoles que los esperaba en mi cuarto a las 10:00 p.m. Cho y las demás irían a no se donde así que ni siquiera tuve que mentirles para que se fueran ^^ me puse ropa interior color rosa diminuta..bueno no tanto como la que ellos nos obligaron a ponernos pero como sea..me puse encima una bata..me tomé la poción por si acaso..ellos llegaron puntuales..^^ ay soy una perra..  
  
-olvídenlo..-dije retractándome..  
  
- calma..-dijo Pucey besando mis labios..  
  
-tranquila..-dijo Draco mientras besaba mi cuello..Draco colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me besaba..Pucey bajaba sus labios por mi cuello..Draco me quitó la bata..y comenzó a besar mis labios..Pucey se acostó en la cama y agarró mi mano..me jaló hacia él y yo jalé a Draco..le quité la camiseta Pucey. Y luego a Draco..  
  
- habían hecho esto antes?- pregunté..  
  
-no..-contestaron a coro..  
  
-yo tampoco..-dije ^^  
  
-O_O------------------- Ellos..  
  
- ^^U ------------------Yo.  
  
- es broma..verdad?- preguntó Pucey tomándome por la cintura..  
  
-no..-contesté U_U  
  
- Esta bien..-dijo Pucey- ven..-y me colocó sobre él..err..no quiero dejar a Draco solito así que lo acerqué a mí..desabroché su pantalón..él se lo quitó quedando solo en boxers..me acercó a él y comenzó a besarme más rápido y desesperado..oh my!!!! Pucey se colocó detrás y desabrochó mi bra..lo aventó por ahí..comencé a besar a Draco..^^  
  
- yo también estoy aquí..-dijo Pucey..  
  
-lo se..-dije colocándolo enfrente de mí al igual que a Draco..mejor..ellos comenzaron a besarme al mismo tiempo..bajé mi mano hasta el twinky de Pucey y desabroché su pantalón..él se lo quito..¿cómo puede excitarse tan rápido?  
  
-pueden cerrar las ventanas?- pregunté..  
  
- si..-dijo Pucey buscando su varita..no la encontró así que fue a cerrarlas el mismo -_-U  
  
-me acosté en la cama y ellos comenzaron a besarme..oh my! Estoy MUY CALIENTE!!!!! Tengo a dos de los chicos más guapos de Slytherin solo para mí ^^ traté de bajar los boxers de ambos al mismo tiempo pero me fue imposible, así que ellos se los quitaron..oh my!!!!! Draco me quitó mis paties..ahora qué hago?  
  
- tu mamá nos escucha?- preguntó Pucey..  
  
-si..supongo..pero no la menciones..-contesté besándolo..comencé a gemir..  
  
-shhh..-dijo Draco besándome-si nos escuchan..  
  
-desaparecemos..-contesté sin pensarlo..-_-U  
  
- qué hora es?- pregunté..  
  
- las 11:30..-contestó Draco..  
  
-mejor nos apuramos antes de que llegue alguien..-dije..  
  
-desesperada?- preguntó Draco sonriendo..oh me mata!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
- por ti..-contesté y lo hicé con Draco..pobre Pucey..=S ay que importa!!! Draco fue más rápido..cuando terminamos Draco se tumbó a mi lado..  
  
- estas bien?- pregunté..besando su mejilla..  
  
-si..en unos momentos..-contestó..pobre Draquito no aguanta nada!!!! Clarissa sos una perra!!! -hace mucho que no lo hacía contigo..- sonreí..Draco se recargó en mi hombro y cerró los ojos..miré y Pucey estaba recargado en la pared..me levanté y tapé a Draco..pobre dragoncito..  
  
-¿qué tienes?- pregunté acercándome a Pucey..  
  
- me siento solo..-contestó con una leve sonrisa..oh que lindo!!!!! Me acerqué a él y comencé a besarlo..él metió su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a mordisquear mis labios..amo que haga eso..comenzó a besar mi cuerpo..yo estaba muy caliente..y el seguía con sus caricias y besos..  
  
-ya..-dije a su oído..él sonrió..me acostó en la cama, Draco estaba por ahí en la cama, estábamos muy separados así que no había problema..en fin lo hicimos..nos quedamos callados..  
  
- me quieres?- pregunté a Pucey..  
  
-si..-contestó..yo lo abracé..  
  
-no me dejen solito..-dijo Draco y me abrazó..yo sonreí..nos quedamos media hora así..  
  
-qué hora es?- pregunté.  
  
- las 12..-contestó Pucey..  
  
- creo que mejor se van..-dije- las demás están por llegar..  
  
- es muy necesario?- preguntó Draco aferrándose a mi cintura..  
  
-si dragoncito..-contesté..  
  
- ya nimodo..-dijo Pucey sonriendo..ellos se levantaron para cambiarse..se cambiaron..Draco se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente en los labios.. - te amo angelito..-susurró Draco y salió del cuarto..sonreí..Pucey me besó un poco más salvaje..  
  
- te amo princesa..-dijo y se fue. Oh..Oh..O_O wow!!!! Que noche!!!!!! Me quedé otro rato ahí pensando en ellos..hasta que llegó Cho..me cubrí bien con la sábana..  
  
-¿por qué sonríes?- preguntó Cho..O_ô  
  
- porque tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida..-contesté sonriendo- lo hice con Pucey y Draco..  
  
- O_O Oh..y..te gustó?- preguntó..  
  
-wow..si..-contesté..  
  
- que envidia..-murmuró..  
  
-qué?- pregunté..Cho se sentó en la cama ¡¡¡¡¡¡ey quítate!!!!!! Aún estoy desnuda U_U  
  
- que..que..-dijo ella nerviosa mientras metía su mano bajo la sábana y la subía por mi pierna O_O  
  
-Cho ¡qué haces?- pregunté asustada mientras me sentaba en la cama..  
  
-err..nada..-dijo y salió del cuarto..Oh my!!! ¿le gusto a Cho? O solo estaba borracha? Probablemente estaba borracha.. O_ô fui a bañarme..oh..tengo diferentes chupetones por todos lados..arggggg!!!! Oh hay Shampoo de los Muppets!!! ^^ ouch! Arden..esperoq ue ellos tmb tengan marcas y no solo yo.. -_-U en fin, fui a dormirme..^^ 


	2. 23 de abril al 4 de mayo

Miércoles 23 de abril  
  
Cho está enamorada de mí!!!! Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.pobre loca..uuuuuu soy hermosa, soy fantástica!!!! Vaya que los Ryddle somos una tentación para Chang ^^ Fui a bañarme y noté muchas marcas de Draco y Pucey..mierda, si mi mamá las ve me mata..=S salí del gbaño y ahí estaba Ginny leyendo una revista..ma´s bien viendo Play Witch -_-U -Oye..-dije- ¿cómo puedo quitarme las marcas?  
  
-¿qué marcas?- preguntó aún embobada con uan de las páginas..ay pelirroja caliente..  
  
-estas..-dije quitándome el vestido y la pate de arriba del bikini.  
  
-ka,ka,ka,ka,ka,ka,ka,ka..-comenzó a reír la muy tonta..ò_ó  
  
deja de reirte!!!!-dije molesta, ella siguió riendo mientras buscaba un pomito..me lo dio- toma, ka,ka,.ka,ka,ka,ka..¿quién te hizo eso? Ka,ka,ka,.ka,ka,ka..  
  
ay metiche!!!!!!!-dije..me quitó el pomito..- dámelo!!!  
  
No!!!!-dijo brincando en la cama- hasta que no me digas quien te lo doy!!!  
  
Iré a comprar uno entonces.-dije yendo hacia la puerta..  
  
No!!!!!-dijo Ginny- esta bien, toma..pero dime.- ay grandísima metiche!!!!!! -_-u en fin comencé a ponerme esa cosa.  
  
Esta bien..-dije- Pucey y Draco..  
  
O_O  
  
No preguntes ^^  
  
Ascoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Uy si! Ya quisieras! Son los chicos más guapos de Slytherin..  
  
Pero crabbe.  
  
Crabbe no es guapo!!!!- dije..-bueno un poco..  
  
O_ô ey si tu..-dijo Ginny- creoq ue me gusta Artemis..  
  
A todas les gusta..-dije..  
  
Si pero él me besó ^^ pero no le digas a Crabbe..  
  
Loca..-dije riendo- furcia!  
  
Mira quien lo dice.  
  
La princesa Ryddle!!!!!-dije, las dos reímos como bobas..  
  
Quiero volar!!!!-dijo Ginny..  
  
Yo no..-dije- qué crees? Le gusto a la Chang..  
  
Ay si tu..-dijo ella.  
  
Si! Ayer me tocó, ja,ja,ja..o lo intentó..- le conté todo..las dos reímos..en eso entró Cho..era una situación incómoda..yo estaba semidesnuda y Ginny a un lado mío..=S  
  
Oh..-dijo cho mientras cerraba la puerta- ustedes también!!! ^^  
  
Nosotras también qué?- preguntó Ginny mientras yo me ponía el top..  
  
Ya saben..les gustan los chicos y las CHICAS..-dijo Cho sonriendo O_O ¡!!!!!  
  
Err..-dije..  
  
No Clarissa!!-dijo Cho- está bien..no le diremos a nadie..  
  
Err..Cho..creo que debemos hablar- dije algo nerviosa, pero ella me agarró por la cintura O_O  
  
Oh..vamos..-dijo sonriendo- no te pongas así..-por suerte en ese momento entró Pucey al cuarto..  
  
Hola!!!-dijo, Cho se separó en una fracción de segundo de mí..se puso a hojear Play Witch..  
  
hola!!!-dije sonriendo.  
  
¿podemos hablar?- me preguntó Pucey..  
  
claro..-dije corriendo del cuarto..  
  
yo me voy tmb!!!-escuché que decía Ginny y salió del cuarto..-_-U ka,ka,ka,ka,ka,ka,ka..ay que gracioso..=P Pucey y yo fuimos a caminar por la playa..como 15 minutos después de estar caminando..  
  
necesitamos hablar..-dijo por fin..vaya, hasta que! Ya me había cansado de reír en mi cabeza por lo de Cho..=P  
  
si..de qué?- pregunté sentándome en la arena, él se sentó a mi lado..  
  
err..-dijo nervioso O_ô de seguro anda medio crudo..- te amo..-oh oh..mierda..- y..¿quieres..mmm..ser mi novia?  
  
Err..yo..-dije levantándome..- no sé..uyyy mira que bonito sol!!!  
  
No cambies el tema..-dijo enfadado mientras se levantaba..  
  
Sabes qué? De repente tuve unas enormes ganas de una piña colada..iré por ella..-dije y me fui corriendo a mi csaa..oh no!!! Y ahora qué hago?? Ay..nunca había corrido tanto ni tan rápido en mi vida +_+ choqué con Draco.  
  
Ouch!!!-dijo él- fijate por donde caminas..-se levantó- ph Clarissa..no te vi..  
  
Si..ya me di cuenta..-dije sobando mi brazo..  
  
Bueno ay que te veo..quiero preguntarte algo..-dijo..  
  
Ya sabes donde está el baño..-dije ^^U  
  
No, eso no..-dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a una mesa..fuck!!!!!! solo yo me meto en estos líos..-_-U agarró mis dos amnos y me miró a los ojos ^^ - Clarissa yo siempre te he amado..y ahora que tengo la oportunidad..¿quires estar otra vez conmigo? Ya sabes..como novios..¿si?- agaggahhgahgahghagahgahgha..¿por qué a mí?  
  
Err..sabes? quiero..mmm..una piña colada..-dije y me fui a mi cuarto..maldita sea..¿por qué a mí? Y ¿a quién voy a escoger? Me quedé todo el día ahí..no quería verlos..Ginny me dijo que escoja a uno rápido, no puedo jugar con ambos..___________ los vi juntos varias veces, se que me miraron pero aún así no me hablaron..Si Draco estuviera aquí todo sería más fácil.. 


End file.
